


Maggie.

by bellarkeark



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, super short imagine, what if negan kills maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkeark/pseuds/bellarkeark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would Glenn do/How would he feel if Maggie were the one Negan decided to kill?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maggie.

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short because i just felt like if i wrote anymore i would start repeating myself and it would just become a mess. hope u like it & please don't attack me thanks x

Imagine how Glenn would feel if Negan actually killed Maggie.

Would he start screaming? Crying? Would he run up to Negan with the purpose of inflicting him some amount of pain but end up dying in the process?

Or would he be numb? Would he be in such terrible shock that he couldn’t even remember his own name?

And when the realization hit him? Of what happened? What then?

Maybe in a shock-induced daze Glenn asks Negan to kill him too. Because, well, how can he live without Maggie? Why would he even want to? He has no one but her. The only thing that had kept him alive during this whole time had been Maggie.

Maggie waking up next to him. Maggie holding his hand. Maggie, with her sweet soft voice reassuring him when he woke up from nightmares in the middle of the night, sweating, shaking, hating himself. Maggie, whom he loves more than he has ever loved anyone in his life. Whom he knew he would love the very first moment he laid eyes on her.

And now she’s gone. She’s gone and so is Glenn’s light, his heart and his soul and his happiness. His will to live.

So why shouldn’t he beg Negan to kill him? Maybe then he would be with her again…


End file.
